Pandora's Box
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. Bill a de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler sa relation avec Tom aux médias. Lors d'une itw où il est seul, il craque et avoue. Pointé du doigt par un immense scandale, séparé de son frère, Bill est dos au mur.


_(OS inspiré par la vidéo "Understanding", récemment supprimée de Youtube.)_

_Playlist des paroles, toutes d'Evanescence, comme Understanding : Good Enough, Sweet Sacrifice, Surrender, Forgive Me, Haunted._

**P A N D O R A ' S . B O X**

_Cynical Hys._

**« _Cette vérité me conduit à la démence_**

_**C'est vrai, nous sommes un peu fous**_

**_Mais c'est tellement évident_ »**

Bill saisit la première chose qu'il pouvait attraper en tendant la main, c'est-à-dire la lampe de chevet, la saisit dans son poing en la tirant à lui pour arracher le fil électrique de la prise, et passa son avant-bras sur son visage pour essuyer avec rage les larmes qui le rougissait. Ses lèvres gercées tremblaient et c'était la fureur qui assombrissait ses yeux rougis et gonflés de sanglots. Ses larmes goutaient de son menton et du sang enragé battait à ses tempes. Bill n'avait jamais été dans cet état, de toute sa vie.

« J'EN AI MARRE ! » hurla-t-il tellement fort que sa voix se brisa sur la fin de son cri, et sa bouche resta ouverte alors que son souffle court sifflait encore entre ses lèvres sèches.

Son bras, et son corps entier, se cambrèrent, et il jeta vers l'avant la lampe qu'il tenait dans sa main, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le grand miroir de l'autre côté de la chambre, dans un fracas assourdissant. Le miroir résista quelques secondes, puis s'effondra entièrement, expulsant des milliers de morceaux réfléchissants sur le sol et sur le lit double.

« J'en peux plus… » reprit Bill plus bas, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre alors que son visage se décomposait, et que ses larmes redoublaient. « J'en peux plus, Tom… »

Son corps mince, à la limite du maigre, était agité de convulsions alors qu'il s'effondrait à son tour sur le sol, des sanglots glacés, bruyants, s'échappant de sa gorge. Il essaya de dire quelque chose encore, mais il n'y parvint pas, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans un glougloutement pitoyable. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il voulait rester là et ne plus jamais sortir de cette chambre, s'il voulait se relever et faire face comme un homme, pas comme un faible. Mais il avait fait face tellement de temps… Tellement longtemps il avait résisté, sans jamais ébranler le sourire qu'il adressait aux fans, aux médias, sans jamais cesser d'être beau, d'être grand, d'être fort. Il avait donné plus qu'il pouvait, et les blessures qu'il s'était infligé en faisant ça s'étaient approfondies avec le temps, avec la douleur refoulée au plus profond de son inconscient.

« Tu es fou » dit Tom d'un ton égal, n'ayant pas bougé de l'endroit où il se tenait les bras croisés depuis plus de dix minutes, écoutant son frère le menacer, l'insulter, lui cracher au visage qu'il le haïssait et qu'il allait quitter le groupe et qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. « Tu es complètement fou. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant. »

« Est-ce que tu faisais attention, toi ? Est-ce que tu faisais attention à moi, à ce que je ressentais ? Non. NON ! Comment peux-tu savoir comment j'étais avant ? » répliqua Bill en se redressant soudainement sur ses mains, restant à quatre pattes, appuyé sur le flan du lit.

Il s'essuya une énième fois le visage avec la manche de son gilet, et avala le surplus de morve qu'il y avait dans son nez. Il devait arrêter de chialer. Il devait se relever. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arrivait plus. Il l'avait fait trop de fois. Tom disparut quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui, sans doute pour ne pas entendre les reniflements pathétiques de Bill. Bill entendit de l'eau couler derrière la porte, et il crut un instant que son frère allait lui faire prendre une douche froide. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, sans ménagement. Ça n'avait été qu'une seule fois, mais Bill se souvenait encore des lames glaciales de l'eau sur sa peau. Quand la poignée s'abaissa, Bill eut un mouvement de recul, mais Tom apparut avec un gant de toilette mouillé et une boite de mouchoirs, le regard neutre, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Viens voir par là » souffla-t-il à mi-voix, et il s'accroupit près de Bill avec un petit sourire pensif.

Ses yeux ne regardaient pas vraiment son frère, et lorsqu'il passa doucement le gant sur son visage, son mouvement lent et calme trahissait qu'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Il tendit plusieurs mouchoirs à Bill qui se moucha, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se concentra de nouveau sur lui en caressant sa joue du bout du pouce. Il ne parlait pas, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et Bill le savait. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Tom tenant le visage de Bill contre sa poitrine, le caressant du bout des doigts.

« C'est trop difficile » chuchota Bill en fermant les yeux, une larme se glissant de sous sa paupière pour s'enfuir sur sa joue encore chaude.

« Je sais. »

« Ça fait trop longtemps » dit Bill, alors que Tom se penchait sur son visage pour embrasser sa joue et y laper la larme qui glissait sur elle, du bout de sa langue.

« Je sais » répéta Tom contre sa joue, et il tourna légèrement la tête, voulant embrasser son frère sur la bouche ; mais Bill se détourna et étouffa un sanglot.

« Non » dit-il le plus fermement qu'il pouvait, se relevant pour plisser son pantalon à deux mains, alors que Tom, toujours accroupi, le fixait d'un œil triste. « Je te dis que je ne peux plus. »

Tom déglutit en silence, et baissa les yeux sur ses propres genoux. Il s'écoula un long silence avant que sa voix ne s'élève dans la chambre, plutôt mal assurée :

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Bill, se sentant tout d'un coup gauche, moche, trop grand, trop maigre, entourant maladroitement ses longs bras maigres autour de sa poitrine.

« Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé de penser à ce que moi, je pouvais ressentir ? » répéta Tom en relevant les yeux sur Bill.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il détendit ses jambes et se releva, son visage retrouvant cette expression neutre, triste, sobre. Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda la porte une seconde, avant de se diriger vers elle. Bill le suivit du regard, sans parler. Tom ouvrit le battant d'une main, remettant sa casquette en place de l'autre, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant, le visage baissé.

« Si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le-moi » dit Tom sans lâcher le battant de la porte. « Est-ce que tu as le courage de me dire que tu veux qu'on arrête, Bill ? »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, Bill se mordit les lèvres aussi fort qu'il put, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue qu'il se décida à se préparer pour l'interview qu'ils avaient trente minutes plus tard. Quand il se tourna face à leur lit, un quart de son visage – sa pommette et son œil droits – se refléta dans un des morceaux du miroir brisé, et Bill eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. Bill n'avait jamais eu aucun courage, et il espérait seulement que Tom le savait.

**« _Toi, pauvre petite chose innocente_**

_**Sèche tes larmes et avoue-le**_

_**Tu sais que tu vis pour me détruire – ne le nie pas**_

_**Toi, pauvre petite chose innocente**_

_**Sèche tes larmes et avoue-le**_

_**Et oh tu aimes me haïr, n'est-ce pas chéri ?**_

**_Je suis ton sacrifice_ »**

Les projecteurs braqués sur lui le faisaient se sentir si minuscule, si timide. Ils étaient si éblouissants, et l'ombre dans laquelle était plongé le public le mettait mal à l'aise – elles pouvaient le voir, le détailler, chacun de ses défauts était éclairé, et elles étaient plongées dans un noir protecteur, qui les entourait et les dissimulait. Elles étaient en sécurité ; eux non. A eux, on leur posait des questions, encore et encore, et ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Et quand il fallait mentir, ils devaient inventer un mensonge vite, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à tous les détails de ce mensonge. Bill savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû venir sur ce plateau. C'était une erreur. Ils n'allaient pas bien, mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quel point.

« Etes-vous au courant de la rumeur circulant sur votre… relation ? » commença le présentateur, et Bill s'empêcha d'éclater en sanglots et serra son jeans dans sa main gauche pour ne pas serrer la main de Tom dans la sienne – pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait envie de le toucher ? « Nous savons tous que vous êtes particulièrement proches l'un de l'autre, voire même inséparable. Que pensez-vous de la rumeur qui dit que vous avez des rapports plus que fraternels ? »

Bill ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se força à sourire, et à réfléchir aussi. Il fallait qu'il parle. Il fallait qu'il parle maintenant, là, tout de suite. Tom ne bougeait pas, et Bill n'osait pas le regarder. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un silence après cette question – surtout pas celle-là.

« Vous savez, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qui se dit » commença-t-il, sentant sa gorge s'assécher et sa nuque s'humidifier – Tom s'agitait à côté de lui, s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège. « Il y a quelques temps, il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi Gustav allait quitter le groupe, et pourtant, il est toujours là. Alors peut-on croire ce que disent les rumeurs aujourd'hui ? »

« Apparemment pas » répondit le présentateur avec un sourire qui sembla être forcé à Bill.

Bill pencha la tête en avant et avala sa salive. Tom ne faisait aucun bruit. Il osa lever les yeux sur lui, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus fraternel possible, mais Tom détourna la tête vers le public et sourit nonchalamment au noir qui s'étendait derrière les projecteurs, et Bill sut que son frère n'avait aucune envie de le regarder pour le moment. Alors, se mordant la langue jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche, Bill reporta son attention sur le journaliste.

**« _Tu ne seras jamais assez fort_**

_**Tu ne seras jamais assez fort**_

_**Je suis effrayé par ce que je vois**_

**_Mais quelque part, je sais qu'il y a bien plus à venir_ »**

Bill savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être en train de le faire. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'ait pas le droit de faire la seule chose qu'il aimait à part chanter ? C'était tellement injuste. N'importe quel garçon de son âge aurait eu le droit de le faire avec Tom, même si c'était blasphémer – il était la seule personne à être éthiquement condamné par ça. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que Tom lui dise ces choses ? Lui fasse ces choses ? Bill savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il le savait ; et il se le répétait tellement que ça en faisait encore plus mal, et que cette souffrance rongeait tout ce qui restait de sa conscience et de son bonheur. Tom était si bon. Il était tout ce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu être, et Bill savait que c'était ça qui était mal. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

« Bill, tu veux bien te concentrer sur ma bite dans ton cul ? Si c'est pas trop te demander » râla Tom au dessus de lui, et Bill reporta son regard sur lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Oh nan, tu ne vas pas recommencer. »

« Tom, je suis… Je suis désolé » souffla Bill en portant ses doigts à ses yeux pour les essuyer précipitamment, mais Tom s'était déjà retiré de lui.

Il saisit son boxer par terre et l'enfila, puis il s'assit sur un côté du lit et laissa reposer ses pieds sur le sol après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet. Il repoussa ses dreads détachées dans son dos et toussa à voix basse, immobile. Bill était toujours allongé sur le dos et se tenait la nuque, fixant le plafond. Tom était si bon quand il était en lui et quand il léchait en lui. Mais Bill était si triste que ça soit si bon.

« Tom, pardonne-moi » souffla-t-il à mi-voix, et il roula sur le côté pour caresser le dos de Tom du bout de l'index. « Je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que quand je suis en train de te baiser, tu puisses penser qu'on pourrait être arrêtés » dit Tom en saisissant le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet de Bill posés sur la table.

Il en alluma une à ses lèvres, et tira dessus sans rien ajouter. Bill ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se redressa sur le lit et s'installa derrière Tom, passant ses jambes autour de lui et calant sa joue contre son épaule.

« Excuse-moi » répéta-t-il en un murmure, avant d'embrasser légèrement le cou de Tom – et Tom était si foutrement bon dans sa bouche. « Pardon, pardon, pardon. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« J'en sais rien » dit Tom en écrasant la cigarette à peine consumée sur la table. « Je ne veux pas que tu te tortures comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal. »

« C'est juste… si dur de le cacher » geignit Bill contre le cou de Tom, serrant plus fort ses jambes autour de son frère, et cherchant son sexe des orteils. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas quand tu me baises. J'aime quand tu es en moi, Tom. »

Tom tourna la tête et ils échangèrent un long regard.

« C'est vrai ? » souffla Tom, et Bill le sentit se durcir contre son gros orteil.

Bill s'appuya sur un genou pour tourner autour de Tom jusqu'à le chevaucher. Il le poussa en arrière et l'allongea, et ses doigts glissaient contre son torse fraîchement rasé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tom était si bon sous ses doigts.

« Tu serais prêt à tout lâcher pour partir avec moi à l'autre bout du monde ? » demanda Bill en se penchant sur Tom, grignotant sa lèvre inférieure du bout des dents.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

La voix de Tom était presque froide, brutale. Bill secoua la tête, faisant mine de lécher sa mâchoire pour dissimuler la brillance de ses yeux.

« J'en sais rien » dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché. « Oublie juste. »

Tom saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index et l'amena à ses lèvres. Sa langue dans la bouche de Bill était brûlante – plus chaude que les larmes sur ses joues – et ses mains qui écartaient ses deux fesses étaient juste sexy. Lorsqu'il sentit le bout d'un doigt qui servait de guide, puis le sexe de Tom, le pénétrer, une douleur retentit dans sa tête parce que des gémissements – bientôt des cris – grondaient dans sa gorge. Les halètements de Tom le faisaient pleurer. Ses propres supplications de salope le faisaient pleurer. C'était mal. Si mal.

Mais Tom était si bon.

**« _Tu ne cries plus_**

_**Tu es brisé en silence**_

_**Je ne peux pas vivre cette vie**_

_**Sans toi à mes côtés**_

**_J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre_ »**

Dès qu'il s'était assis dans ce grand fauteuil, en face de ce présentateur télé, Bill avait su. Il avait su que s'il posait encore cette question, cette question-là, la seule qui tuait Bill, la seule qui rongeait Bill, il avait su qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Pas cette fois. Oh, il avait tenu le coup, tellement de fois, tellement longtemps, continuant de nier, d'esquiver, de sourire. Malgré la haine, malgré la fatigue, malgré la tristesse. Il avait tenu. Il avait tenu parce que Tom avait toujours été là, pour lui, avec lui. Alors il s'était forcé à tenir. Mais cette fois-là était celle où il ne tiendrait pas. Parce que Tom n'était pas là.

« Bonjour Bill » commença l'homme avec un accent répétitif. « Merci d'avoir accepté de venir sur ce plateau. Alors, première question. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir que de nombreuses rumeurs circulent à propos de la relation que votre et vous-même entretenez. Le public voudrait savoir ce soir, si elles sont fondées. Est-il vrai que vous et votre frère entretenez des relations plus que fraternelles ? Soyez honnête, Bill. »

« Oui. »

Bill l'avait su. Il l'avait su dès le début.

« Oui, elles sont fondées. »

Bill voulut fermer les yeux et faire abstraction des hurlements, des cris, de la foule en masse qui se lève, des filles qui se ruent sur le plateau, les traits déformés par la fureur, par la tristesse, et tous ces hommes habillés en noir qui les retiennent par les bras ou les vêtements. Comment faire abstraction ? Il savait que Tom était là, quelque part, à l'hôtel ou bien avec Georg et Gustav en train de jouer à la Playstation. Peut-être en train de composer pour lui.

« Je suis désolé » bégaya-t-il, résistant cette fois à la vague de larmes, de frustration et de remords qui le submergeait.

Il était désolé, il n'avait jamais voulu ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Qui le croirait à présent ? Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche arrière, alors qu'un grand homme black l'entourait de ses bras pour le trainer jusqu'en coulisses. Bill se pencha sur l'écran et lut le nom de son frère. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas affronter Tom. Pas encore. Il savait que leur relation était sûrement terminée maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait probablement tout gâché, et qu'il ne serait peut-être plus jamais seul avec lui pour le restant de ses jours. Pourtant, il décrocha. Il n'avait jamais filtré un appel venant de Tom – cela lui était impossible. Il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il essayait de le refouler, de le cacher, de le dissimuler, mais il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il porta le mobile à son oreille et ne dit rien. La voix de Tom, brisée, rauque, claqua à travers le téléphone :

« Pourquoi ? »

**« _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit_**

_**Mais je n'ai pas voulu te blesser**_

_**J'ai entendu des mots fuser**_

_**J'avais envie de mourir**_

**_Cela fait si mal de te blesser_ »**

Les journaux, les magasines, la télévision. Partout. Tout le monde. Tout le monde savait et tout le monde en parlait. Et plus le monde en parlait, plus ça dégoûtait les fans, leurs familles, plus ça dégoûtait tout le monde. La mère de Bill refusait de répondre à ses appels. Andreas également. Il était seul. Entièrement seul. Il n'avait plus vu Tom depuis deux semaines. David l'avait emmené loin de lui, et Bill était resté seul. Tout seul dans sa grande chambre d'hôtel avec ce grand lit double qu'il aurait dû partager avec Tom. Mais Tom n'était plus là et ne le serait sans doute plus jamais. Et Bill était si seul. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois vigils qui gardaient l'entrée de son hôtel, sans conviction. Si Bill se faisait planter par une fan en colère, au moins, cela règlerait l'énorme problème que le scandale posait à Universal. Bill n'avait rien pu faire contre ce besoin de dire que oui, c'était vrai, et qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à en avoir honte. Ils n'auraient pas dû être obligés de le cacher. De ne pouvoir en parler qu'au cœur de la nuit. Ils n'avaient rien décidé. Ce n'était pas leur faute, pourquoi personne ne comprenait ça ? Bill lui-même ne pouvait plus se le répéter. Il l'avait trop pensé, il l'avait trop cru comme il y pouvait. Mais la douleur était encore là. Plus forte que jamais. Bill savait qu'il était faible et que c'était sa faiblesse qui lui avait pris Tom.

Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait avoué. Il avait craqué. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait céder. Tout était de sa faute s'il avait perdu le seul être au monde qu'il aimait de cette façon. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de mourir. Que c'était la seule solution pour échapper à cette convocation au tribunal une semaine plus tard. Là, il reverrait Tom. Mais Tom serait à l'autre bout de la salle, et ils n'auraient probablement pas le droit de se parler. Bill savait qu'ils allaient être internés en hôpital psychiatrique, et qu'ils n'auraient plus le droit de se revoir. Il avait tout perdu. Son frère, son groupe, ses amis, ses fans. Sa famille. Bill n'avait plus rien, à part la mort. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

« Bonjour » dit-il à mi-voix, gardant la tête baissée et ses mains gantées jointes. « Je voudrais un neuf millimètre, peu importe la marque. »

« Vous avez un permis de port d'arme ? »

« Non. »

Bill ne releva pas la tête, mais il sentit sur lui le regard du commerçant, sur sa casquette et sa capuche rabattue.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous vendre d'arme si vous n'avez pas de – »

Bill le coupa d'un geste de la main et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en extirpa son portefeuille et plongea ses doigts dans une poche.

« Monsieur, écoutez, je ne – »

Bill posa presque brutalement une petite de billets de cinq cents euros sur le comptoir, et l'homme se tut immédiatement.

« Il y a cinq mille euros » articula Bill en prenant garde à ne pas lever la tête.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas – »

Bill soupira et extirpa encore plusieurs billets avant de les poser par-dessus les autres.

« Dix mille » annonça-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Il y eut un silence, puis Bill entendit le commerçant s'agiter. Un pistolet s'abattit sur le comptoir, sans house ni recharges. Bill le saisit et vérifia qu'il était chargé. Il ne manquait aucune balle.

« C'est un Beretta. Neuf millimètres » soupira le vendeur, et il agrippa les billets pour les fourrer dans sa poche.

Bill hocha la tête et fourra l'automatique dans la poche ventrale de son sweat avant de quitter le magasin. Il ne marcha pas longtemps. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle minuscule, où une voiture n'aurait pas eu la place de passer, et se mit à courir jusqu'à un petit immeuble de trois étage, grisâtre, un peu délabré. Il monta jusqu'au troisième et toqua à la deuxième porte à gauche, sur le palier qui sentait la pisse et les vomissures séchées. Bill se dit qu'il avait bien fait de prendre un flingue, au cas où. Il avait si peur qu'il le serrait dans sa main, ne pensant pas qu'il pourrait appuyer par mégarde sur la détente et se castrer. Il avait trop peur pour le lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda un homme au fort accent russe, en marcel, maigre et incroyablement blanc.

Bill leva assez la tête pour voir son visage. Ses iris étaient presque rouges. Un albinos. Bill déglutit difficilement. Il espérait seulement ne pas s'être trompé de porte.

« Est-ce que vous êtes Detlev ? » demanda Bill d'une voix un peu hésitante, serrant fort son arme dans sa poche.

L'homme hocha la tête.

« David Jost vient chez vous pour sa came. »

« David ? » répéta le dénommé Detlev en haussant un sourcil. « C'est lui qui t'envoie ? »

« Non » dit Bill. « Je viens pour moi. »

« Si tu as le fric… J'ai tout ce que tu veux. »

Bill sortit son portefeuille de sa poche de jeans, et Detlev s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte, invitant Bill à entrer d'un mouvement du menton. L'ex-chanteur des Tokio Hotel fit quelques pas et examina la pièce principale du minuscule deux pièces. Trois filles étaient allongées par terre, en sueur, et semblaient dormir – ou être mortes. Quatre ou cinq mecs buvaient de la vodka en se passant une bouteille poussiéreuse, et leur manche gauche à tous était relevée. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de retirer leur garrot entre deux injections.

« Parfois les clients restent ici pour consommer » expliqua Detlev en haussant les épaules devant l'air mal rassuré de Bill. « Ils sont sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. Oh, tu peux t'installer avec eux, ils sont sympas. Sinon, il y a un autre groupe dans la chambre. Mais ceux-là ne boivent pas, ils niquent. C'est comme tu veux. »

Bill se tourna face à Detlev.

« Je ne reste pas. Je ne veux pas de came. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? » demanda Detlev, apparemment pas enclin à perdre son temps avec Bill – une fille s'était réveillée et elle était en train de l'appeler pour, à ce qui semblait, qu'il la baise.

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui me fasse passer pour mort » dit Bill, et Detlev se retourna face à lui, oubliant immédiatement la fille.

« Quoi ? »

« Tétrodotoxine » dit Bill avec assurance. « Je veux de la tétrodotoxine et de l'atropine. »

Detlev resta une seconde immobile, la bouche ouverte, puis il saisit Bill et l'entraina dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Des piles d'assiettes agonisaient dans un évier tellement sale que la bonde d'évacuation était bouchée par des rognures d'aliments accumulées. Bill retint une grimace de dégoût. Detlev, sans lâcher son bras, se pencha vers lui pour pouvoir baisser la voix.

« Ce genre de trucs ne se vendent pas » souffla-t-il, et son haleine empestait l'alcool et la cigarette – ainsi que, si Bill ne se trompait pas, l'odeur du sperme.

« Je sens pourtant que vous en avez » dit Bill. « J'ai tout l'argent que vous voulez. Je me fous du prix. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en avoir, ou non ? »

« J'ai descendu un agent secret, il y a des années » soupira Detlev. « Il avait de ça dans ses affaires. Tu comprends, ça faisait des mois qu'il me devait du pognon. Je ne suis pas le seul de mon réseau, je n'avais pas le choix, tu comprends. »

« Je m'en fous » dit Bill crument, sans réelle agressivité.

« J'ai jamais su quoi faire de ce truc. J'ai de l'atropine. Ça marche bien, ce truc, pour réveiller ceux qui font des overdoses. »

Bill essaya de réfléchir. Il ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait lu sur Wikipédia. Il ne savait si l'atropine marcherait, ou s'il pouvait se fier à Detlev pour bien doser la tétrodotoxine. S'il en mettait trop, il mourrait. Et si l'atropine ne marchait pas pour le réveiller… Est-ce qu'il pouvait prendre le risque de ne jamais se réveiller sans être réellement mort ? De se faire enterrer vivant ? Son corps trembla à cette idée sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Très bien. Combien vous en voulez ? »

Detlev regarda Bill et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux te faire passer pour mort ? » demanda-t-il, et sa voix prit un ton de compassion, comme s'il était attendri, excité à l'idée qu'un de ses clients allait tenter ce genre d'expérience.

« Ouais. »

« Je t'aime bien » dit Detlev avec un sourire. « Je ne veux pas d'argent. »

Bill déglutit bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux, et une vague de larmes, encore, monta à sa gorge. Il attendit juste que Detlev lui demande de le sucer – puisque c'était apparemment ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je veux te sucer » dit Detlev après quelques secondes.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Bill d'une voix grave, alors qu'il essayait de dissimuler la larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

Detlev sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« J'aime les bites » dit-il comme pour se justifier, et Bill sentit ses mains blanches et noueuses sur sa ceinture.

Il espérait juste que son plan marcherait.

**« _La peur n'existe que dans nos esprits_**

_**Et nous contrôle tout le temps**_

**_La peur n'existe que dans nos esprits mais elle nous contrôle tout le temps_ »**

Tom ouvrit difficilement les yeux et grogna, sentant tout son corps le tirailler. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il jeta un œil à son portable posé sur la table de chevet. Il avait dormi quinze heures. Il remarqua que c'était une heure de moins que la nuit passée. Tom ne faisait que dormir à présent. Cela allait faire une semaine et cinq jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il imaginait Bill, seul aussi dans sa chambre, seul, il l'imaginait et il pleurait. Puis il se rappelait de Bill et son cul tout tiraillé à cause de sa bite qui le martelait, et sa peau sucrée et sa langue chaude, et il se branlait. Il mangeait de la glace et des gâteaux et cela allait faire une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas. Il refusait à David l'accès à sa chambre, et il n'y avait que l'ex-batteur et l'ex-bassiste qui lui rendaient visite. Mais ils ne venaient pas souvent et restaient plutôt froids avec lui. Tom comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Ils avaient ruiné leurs carrières et leurs vies avec les leurs. Bill était celui qui avait avoué, mais Tom avait été celui qui enculait son propre frère. Il était responsable aussi. Tom savait qu'il y avait toujours un vigile ou un assistant posté devant la porte de sa chambre. Il écoutait ce que Tom disait, il écoutait quand il parlait au téléphone – ce qui n'arrivait que quand il commandait une pizza – pour vérifier que Bill et lui ne se contactaient pas avant leur comparution au tribunal qui allait les envoyer « se faire soigner ». Tom était si triste.

Il était en train de contempler la rue au bas de l'hôtel, un goût amer dans la bouche, quand son téléphone sonna. Il se retourna et haussa d'abord un sourcil. Personne ne l'avait appelé depuis deux semaines. Du moins pas sur son portable. Il savait que David avait refusé une bonne centaine d'interview de lui la première semaine suivant les confessions de Bill à la télé – Gustav le lui avait dit. Mais personne ne l'appelait lui directement. Ni ses amis, ni sa famille. Il était entièrement seul. Il marcha jusqu'à la table où était posé le mobile et regarda l'écran. « Bill » Tom le saisit dans sa paume et regarda la porte. Derrière, l'assistant ou le vigile entendrait ce qu'il dirait.

« Allô ? » dit-il d'une voix aussi dégagée que possible malgré l'énorme boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Sur la table de chevet, son cahier de partition était vierge de notes. Tom avait passé deux semaines à écrire le prénom de Bill sur toutes ses pages.

« Tom. »

La voix de Bill résonna dans le combiné et Tom crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il se racla la gorge et annonça d'une voix aussi normale qu'il pouvait :

« Ah, c'est toi Maxim. Oui ça va, et toi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas parler ? » demanda Bill à l'autre bout du fil.

« Non. J'allais justement prendre un bon bain pour me détendre. Attends, je te prends avec moi. »

Tom s'enferma dans la salle de bain et mit l'eau de la baignoire à couler, s'asseyant à côté des toilettes et se mettant à chuchoter, espérant que le bruit de l'eau dissimulerait sa voix.

« Bill, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose. »

« Je sais » dit Bill, et sa voix était hésitante.

Tom l'entendit renifler.

« Tom, je suis tellement désolé » souffla Bill, de petits gémissements retentissants alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer.

« Bill, ne pleure pas » ordonna Tom. « C'est… fait, de toute façon. Je te pardonne. »

« Je t'aime tellement… »

« On ne se verra plus, Bill. »

« Si. »

Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bill s'était arrêté de geindre et sa voix avait pris une intonation assurée.

« Quoi ? » demanda Tom, gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte fermée de la salle de bain.

« On sera de nouveau ensemble, Tom » dit Bill. « Je te le jure. »

Tom l'écouta. Bill parla aussi vite qu'il put, résuma aussi vite qu'il put ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui expliqua ce qu'était la térodotoxine, un poison qu'on trouve dans la peau de certains poissons, et qui, à une certaine dose, fait passer le corps pour mort.

« Elle ralentit le système respiratoire, le cœur, tout. On a plus de pouls, on a plus de souffle, on vit encore mais à peine. Ils croiront que je suis mort. »

Tom lui interdit de faire ça, lui intima que les risques étaient beaucoup trop grands, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, ni même qu'il se fasse passer pour mort, mais Bill refusait de l'écouter.

« Tom, je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre sans toi » dit Bill très sérieusement, sans aucun accent de romantisme dans la voix. « Je vais le faire. Mais il faudra que tu me réveilles. »

« Comment ? »

« J'aurai laissé la seringue d'atropine dans la table de chevet de ma chambre. Joue la carte du frère brisé et entre à la morgue. Je m'occupe du reste. »

« Mais ils vont bien voir que ton corps a disparu, Bill » souffla Tom, alors qu'il sentait des larmes de peur et d'espoir brûler son visage.

« Pas si on échange mon identité avec celle d'un autre mort » dit Bill. « En espérant seulement que le croque-mitaine qui me mettra dans mon cercueil ne connaisse pas Tokio Hotel. Ils croiront que l'homme avec qui je vais échanger mon identité a disparu. Et pendant ce temps, je serai enterré. »

Tom avait si peur que tout ne rate. S'ils étaient arrêtés après avoir échangé l'identité de deux morts… Ils seraient internés pour le reste de leur vie pour avoir imaginé un tel plan. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Bill lui dit qu'ils devaient raccrocher avec qu'ils ne se fassent prendre.

« Je ne veux pas raccrocher » souffla Tom, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en serrant le téléphone contre sa tempe. « Bill… »

« On sera bientôt ensemble. Pour toujours. »

« Oui. Oui, j'espère. »

« Efface cet appel de ton téléphone » dit Bill, puis Tom l'entendit bouger et ferma les yeux – il savait qu'ils allaient devoir se quitter. « Tom… »

« Bill » dit Tom.

« Je t'aime. A très bientôt. »

Tom ne dit rien et entendit la tonalité résonner au bout d'une seconde. Il plongea son visage dans ses bras et laissa aller ses larmes. Il fallait qu'il pleure. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. Dans quelques heures, Bill Kaulitz serait mort.

**« _Tu sais que je te retrouverai_**

_**Tout est parfait à présent**_

_**Nous pourrons vivre éternellement**_

_**Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner**_

**_Tu m'appartiens_ »**

Tom ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, et vit David Jost debout devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il savait pourquoi Jost était là.

« David, j'avais dit – » commença-t-il, se rappelant qu'il avait dit à David qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

« Tom, écoute » commença David, et son visage était triste et rouge.

Tom le détailla un instant et se demanda s'il n'avait pas pleuré. Tom savait ce qu'il allait dire, il savait que ce ne serait pas vrai. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à pleurer. A pleurer plus qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré.

« Tom, je suis tellement désolé » souffla David à voix si basse que Tom dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tom d'une voix froide.

« Ton frère » commença David, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. « Ton frère n'a pas… n'a pas supporté la… séparation. Je suis… Je suis tellement, tellement, affreusement désolé, Tom. »

« Quoi ? » dit Tom, sans aucune expression. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il… Il a été retrouvé… avec des somnifères, tu… tu comprends… Il… »

David avait du mal à finir sa phrase.

« Il s'est suicidé, Tom. »

« Je veux le voir » dit Tom, une larme glissant de chacun de ses yeux sans même qu'il n'ait à les forcer. « Je veux le voir. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas si – »

« Tu ne comprends pas » dit Tom, se mettant debout dans une impulsion qui fit reculer David de deux pas. « Ce n'était pas une demande. »

David hocha la tête et fixa ses chaussures. Tom vit qu'il pleurait. David lui dit d'attendre dans sa chambre le temps qu'il passe un appel, et Tom se mit devant un miroir pour surveiller l'évolution de son visage alors qu'il pleurait. Quand il estima que ses yeux étaient assez boursoufflés, et son visage assez rouge, assez triste, il se recula du miroir et sanglota dans un coin de la chambre. Il pensait à Bill. Il allait le revoir bientôt. Il serait vivant, et ils s'enfuiraient. Tom ferait croire qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer et de faire son deuil seul, il laisserait un mot, quelque chose demandant qu'on ne le cherche pas. Et Bill et Tom Kaulitz n'existeraient plus.

**« _Ne te détourne pas_**

_**Ne te laisse pas aller à la peine**_

_**N'essaie pas de te cacher**_

**_Même s'ils hurlent ton nom_ »**

Tom n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils lui aient fait passer un test psychologique avant de le laisser voir le corps de Bill. Partout, on entendait que des filles se suicidaient, que c'était la panique, que des autels à Bill Kaulitz se dressaient dans les parcs publics, que l'Ambassadeur d'Allemagne avait fait un discours appelant les jeunes filles à rester en vie. Tom n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Il sentait la seringue dans sa poche, avec la petite aiguille stérile encore emballée, et qu'il devrait visser une fois près du corps de Bill. Après deux heures à la morgue, on l'autorisa à entrer, et Tom crut qu'il allait vomir. Des dizaines de corps étaient cachés sous des draps, et Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer leurs visages de morts, leur odeur de morts. Le légiste lui désigna Bill de la main et sortit de la pièce. Tom verrouilla la porte derrière lui, aussi silencieusement que possible, et espéra que personne n'essayerai d'entrer. David avait déjà vu le corps de Bill, et il n'avait pas voulu rester. Tom était bien seul. Il n'y avait que Tobias qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la morgue. Tom ricana en s'imaginant David qui voulait entrer dans la pièce et constatait que la porte était fermée à clé, et qui se mettait à imaginer Tom en psychopathe nécrophile. Tom sortit les vêtements qu'il avait apportés pour Bill du sac en plastique qu'il tenait à la main, et les posa à ses pieds. Il inspira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et s'approcha de Bill. Il était blanc, avait les yeux fermés, et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas.

Bill était mort.

Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cette phrase à répétition. Et s'il était réellement mort ? Si, malgré l'injection, Bill restait éternellement endormi ? Il ne pouvait pas commencer à paniquer alors qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de le réveiller avec l'atropine. Il avait si peur d'essayer, en fait. D'essayer et de constater que Bill restait mort. Il prit tout le courage et l'espoir qu'il lui restait à deux mains, et sortit la seringue et l'aiguille de sa poche. Il vissa l'aiguille avec difficultés tant ses doigts tremblaient, et se prépara à l'injection. Il laissa échapper une larme. Il était terrifié.

« Bill, je t'en prie… » supplia-t-il, et il ferma les yeux très fort.

Il se pencha en avant, posa ses lèvres sur celles, closes et glacées, de son frère, et enfonça l'aiguille dans son torse avant de pousser le piston. Une seconde s'écoula. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Rien. Les larmes de Tom mouillaient le visage de Bill, et ses convulsions terrifiées agitaient son cadavre rigide. Quatre secondes. Non, il ne se réveillait pas.

« Bill ! » appela Tom contre ses lèvres, gardant les yeux fermés, plissés de toutes leurs forces, à en faire mal. « BILL ! BILL, NON ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Il criait presque contre le visage de Bill, aux yeux désespérément fermés. Cinq secondes. Six. Le corps de Bill se redressa en un sursaut douloureux, et son visage frappa celui de Tom alors que Bill inspirait, ses yeux s'écarquillant, sa peau rosissant lentement. Tom cligna des yeux, n'arrivant même pas à y croire. Bill tourna son visage vers lui et, petit à petit, son visage s'éclaira en un sourire, puis en un fou rire alors que Tom se jetait contre lui, retirant le suaire blanc de son corps nu pour le faire tourner dans ses bras.

Bill vivait de nouveau. Et Tom avec lui.

**« _Je peux te sentir - vivant_**

_**Ton cœur palpitant dans ma tête**_

_**Je pleure**_

_**Je ne veux pas te perdre**_

**_Mais quelque part je sais que tu ne me laisseras jamais_ »**

**E N D E**


End file.
